Markus' cars series 2 ep 18: A New Member in McQueen's Family
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript (Suddenly, there is a scene showing Markus for a moment. The text says "no sh*t sherlock".) (Markus adds Tracey McQueen) Lightning: Kids! Lightning Jr. and Linda: What is it, daddy? Lightning: You have a new little sister! French Narrator: Isn't she cute? Lightning Jr. and Linda: (become mad) WE DON'T WANT A NEW SISTER!!! Lightning: Why not? :( Sally: Oh no.. :( Rich: Oh my god.. Lightning Jr.: (to Tracey) Don't touch me with your stupid bowtie! (cuts Tracey McQueen's bowtie) Tracey (bawling 1 billion times harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd Marcus in the 2005 Homestead 350): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Lightning: JR.!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! Lightning Jr.: BECAUSE SHE'S STUPID!!! Lightning: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED, LINDA IS GROUNDED TOO!!! The King: It's ok Tracey. Lightning: (to Tracey) Oh no.. Tracey, are you ok? Tracey: They destroyed my bowtie! (sobs) Lightning: Doc! Can you please repair Tracey's bowtie? Doc: Ok. Tracey (bawling): Yes, please repair it for me! Doc: Ok, don't worry! I'm always there for you! (repairs Tracey's bowtie) Tracey: (stops bawling) Thanks, I love you! Lightning: No problem, Tracey! :) Ponchy: Man, it's hard to believe why the kids hate Tracey. Ernie: Yup. Rich: I agree. She's just here and they already start bullying her. Reb: They thought they would love to have a new little sister. But they didn't. Mater: They literally HATE her! Brick: I don't know why, Tracey is just too cute to be bullied... Don Chapcar: Maybe they are jealous. Cal: Because they might think that they'll give attention to Tracey. Bobby: Which is true in the first couple of years. Cal: But after that, they'll get an equal amount of attention. Ruby: Maybe we should ask them why they hate Tracey. Sally: I'll ask Lightning.. But I'll ask him via texting, so the kids don't hear us.. (grabs her phone and uses CarsApp) (The scene switches to CarsApp.) Sally (on CarsApp): can we ask the kids why they hate tracey? (Can we ask the kids why they hate Tracey?) Lightning (on CarsApp): yes (Yes!) Sally (on CarsApp): ok (Ok.) (They both leave CarsApp.) Sally: Kids, I want to ask you something! Lightning Jr. and Linda: What do you want to ask?! Is it "hOw MuCh Do YoU LoVe YoUr NeW lItTlE sIsTer"?! Well, we absolutely HATE her! Sally: N- The thing I wanted to ask was why do you hate Tracey? Lightning Jr. and Linda: Because she gets all your attention! Sally: The first few years, yes. But when she has grown up a bit, you'll get an equal amount of attention! So, do you still hate little Tracey? Lightning Jr. and Linda: Fine, we won't hate her anymore.. Sally: Great! White car: I'm declaring a war on the stupid family! Sally: WHAT?! HALP! Lightning: Calm down, what's wrong?! Sally: They want to attack us! Protect the kids! Lightning: Well, that means it's time to return the McQueen Alliance! Kids (crying harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd Marcus in the 2005 Homestead 350): We're scared! White car: Who's with me? Purple, yellow, and cyan cars: We are! White car: Great, who should we attack first? Yellow car: Your choice, boss! White car: Let's attack the small cyan one first! (grabs his gun) I will do that.. and purple car, you are gonna attack the little electric blue one.. Purple car: Alright! (grabs his gun) White car: Yellow car, you're gonna attack the little violet one.. Yellow car: Ok! (grabs his gun) White car: And cyan car, you'll deal with their parents! Cyan car: Ok! (grabs his gun) Sally: NOO!!! NOT THE KIDS!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP US, WE CAN'T DO THIS ON OUR OWN! IF YOU WANT TO HELP, JUST JOIN OUR ALLIANCE!!! (Finn, Holley, Rod, Leland, Rich, Mater, The King, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Jack, Rex, Dan, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Wilbur (Next-Gen Rev N Go), Sheldon, Ponchy, Reb, and Ernie join the alliance and they all grab their weapons) Lightning: DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY KIDS!!! Jack (earrape): (Seal Bark) SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex and Dan (earrape): GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAT! (They start shooting.) (Lightning grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills the enemy cars) Lightning: Yes, we're done! Dan: Let's reproduce them into Gask its! (reproduces the dust into Gask its) The King: It's ok guys. Kids: (stop crying) Thanks. Tracey: Hi daddy! Lightning: Aww! Lightning Jr.: Mommy, can I put my Rust-eze cap back on? Sally: Yes, of course you can put it back on! Lightning Jr.: Yay! Ring Next-Gen: Hi, I'm Ring Next-Gen! New car: (loses his sunglasses) Oh no.. There's gonna be an alien invasion.. Lightning: Oh no, there are aliens! I'll try to kill them in one shot with Jr.'s laser killer! (he tries it, but it backfires.) WHAT?! IT'S NOT WORKING!!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2